Adjustable curtain rods have heretofore been made, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,352,433; 4,824,062 and 5,143,366, with telescopically adjustable inner and outer curtain rod sections to accommodate windows of different width, and with rod end brackets having telescopically adjustable members to adjust the spacing of the curtain rod from a wall. The telescopically adjustable inner and outer curtain rod sections have a similar cross-sectional shape but differ somewhat in size, and at least the rod engaging portions of the left and right end brackets are usually made of slightly different size and/or shape to accommodate the respective inner and outer rod sections.
Packaging of a number of different size parts required for the different end brackets not only increases the likelihood of errors in selecting and packaging the proper number and size of each of the different parts required for a curtain rod assembly, but also increases the likelihood of confusion of the installer when mounting the wall brackets and assembling the different rod end brackets on the wall brackets.